isles_of_gardeafandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
A mutlitude of creatures roam Gardéa's lands, some more hostile than others. Dispite how vast the lands and how far you travel, they will be there. The Ghouls The Ghouls are beings that share the most similiarities with the people of Gardéa, but appear to be no more than animated corpses. Every so often one can be found wearing armor or brandishing a weapon. Ghouls were the third attempt in creating a sentient creature by the Guardian and soon joined the rest. Albiet closer to what He had invisioned, they fell short and lost the grace of the Guardian. It was from that point on the rotten-skinned abominations aimlessly roamed the world, settling on attacking the creatures blessed by the Guardian. Just like the other hostile creatures, ghouls only seem to attack the settlers in Gardéa. With scratches, a very basic swing of whatever's in hand, or with a bite than can cause a deadly sickness, a ghoul is not much of a problem--but where there's one there's plenty more hiding in the shadows. These creatures aren't above looting a body, so it's common to see a ghoul in armors or brandishing weapons. The Skeleton Archers The archer who's skin has decayed is one of the more intelligent monsters of the islands. Knowing how to handle a weapon, in their case a bow, and using it in such a manner it could do life threatening damage to their targets makes them a dangerous foe in these lands. The skeleton archers were the second attempt of the Guardian to create a self-sustainable lifeform on the islands. Being created from the bones of ghouls left in the island's soil, the archers had a lot of potential, but after they were given a bow and arrow to defend themselves against the Ghouls, who were strangely non-hostile towards the archers, they did no more than the same as the monsters they were supposed to fight, as they wondered around the earth, aiming their bows at any lifeform more intelligent than they were. They only way these monsters are created is by the slow process of bones under the ground almost crawling together, shaping a new monster to creep Gardéa, as when shaped, they crawl out of the dirt onto the lands. The Spider Spiders were one of the simpler lifeforms created by the Guardian, served to pre-occupy the lands for the higher creatures coming up, like cows and sheeps. However, the Guardian did not notice his own mistake, as in a spider den he made, one spider was bigger and more viscious than the others. This spider layed it's eggs, soon hatching and shaping more of these mutations. Their clear hostility at night shaped them into monsters, killing all non-aggresive spiders untill they were all wiped out, and thus they were also left to wander the earth, searching for a new prey. They lay eggs as described before to create new spiders, where sometimes the small exceptation of a much smaller but much more venemous spider occurs. The Dimension Jumper The Dimension Jumper, or Jumper for short, is a rare exception. These creatures do not burn at dawn, nor do they aimlessly travel the earth. They , however, travel through dimensions, slowly emptying it's ground. The Dimension Jumpers are tall black creatures, with eyes purple. These creatures teleport, so to say, between dimensions, for reasons unknown. The Jumpers are one of the more mysterious races, as no one truely knows where they come from and what their true target is. However, it seems that they rather have you not knowing they are there. As soon were to make eye-contact with one of the Jumpers, the monster would become mad with rage and attack it's opponent with the use of teleportation and biting. They are extremely difficult to deal with as they seem to always teleport everywhere, thus making your sword swings only effective once before you have to re-locate yourself. Once one of these monsters is 'killed', as no one truely knows if they are or if they just teleported away, a strange round pearl or orb is left on the ground, possessing the weird power the Jumpers use to teleport. When tossed far away, the thrower will be teleported to the location where this orb shatters, making it only usable for one time. Placeholder Creeper